


Christmas Miracle

by puss_nd_boots



Category: Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki has been perfectly content spending the love-love holiday of Christmas with one of his friends-with-benefits – until they all got boyfriends. Now he finds himself alone at a Christmas Eve party – unless a Christmas miracle comes his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who’s seen my Tumblr (fluttershou) lately will not be surprised that Yuuki is showing up in one of my fics. I figured Ruki was a good match for him since they’re both bad boys – and I imagine Ruki might look at Yuuki and see a reflection of his younger self.

Nobody was quite sure who suggested having “a small Christmas Eve party for a few friends this year.” The idea just came up randomly at one of GazettE’s meetings, and then kept coming up again, and again.

“The big end-of-year party the label throws is all well and good,” Kai said, “but it feels like a big, noisy mess, you know? We just need to have a small get-together at someone’s place – eat chicken and cake, watch movies, that sort of thing.”

“And that’s exactly the same thing I said at our last meeting,” Ruki said. “We keep bringing it up, and nobody does anything about it.”

“I’ll host it,” Aoi said. “Kazuki’s been wanting to have a party in our place, anyway.”

“Well, okay, but how big is your place?” Kai said. “Big enough for what we want to do?”

“Big enough and then some,” Aoi said, proudly. “Plus, we have no dogs and cats running all over the place.”

“Hey!” Ruki said.

“Nothing personal against Koron-chan, of course,” Aoi said. “But he does tend to get in the way at a party.”

“No more than you do when you pass out on the floor and we all have to climb over you,” Ruki mumbled.

“So I’m guessing if you guys are hosting it, Kazuki’s bandmates are all coming,” Kai said. “That’s ten people – well, if Rui’s still coming?”

“I’m sure he will,” Aoi said. “He’ll still officially be a member of the band at that point, anyway.”

“And I want to invite Ryoga,” Ruki said. “He’s always invited me to the parties at his place, so it’s only fair.”

“Right, so we can probably count on his band, too,” Kai said. “And we probably should have Alice Nine, since we’re not going to be seeing them at the company party this year.”

“We’re up to almost 20 people now, you know,” Uruha reminded them, gently.

“Yes, and?” Ruki said.

“Well, I thought the whole point of this was a small, intimate gathering . . .”

“Compared to some of the parties we’ve been to?” Reita said. “That IS a small, intimate gathering. You remember the time we were going to have five people at your place for pizza and movies and we ended up with about eight times that?”

“How could I forget that?” Ruki said. “I couldn’t move two feet without someone’s elbow jabbing into some part of my body.”

“This isn’t going to be that bad,” Aoi said. “We’ve got plenty of room. Hell, we even have a guest room – Kazuki insisted on one in case his brother brought his nephew.”

“Guest room? In case anyone wants to get it on during the party?” Reita said.

“Nobody’s going to do that!” Ruki said.

“Oh, yeah?” said Reita. “I seem to remember another party with very suspicious noises coming from the bathroom. One of Ryoga’s parties, as I recall. You were thanking the host for his hospitality.”

“That was before he was dating Kouki!” Ruki snapped back.

“Right, Kouki,” Kai said. “I forgot about him. That adds four more people if he brings his band. Um, guys? Maybe we should forget inviting other people and scale it back to just us? This was supposed to be small and intimate, remember . . .”

“Nah, let’s just do it like we’re talking about,” Aoi said. “We don’t want to leave anyone out, right?”

Kai sighed. The original plan was out the door. No, out the door and halfway down the street. So much for a small, intimate Christmas party.

* * *

As it turned out, Ruki thought, we might as well have had this party in Tokyo Dome, there’s so many people here.

Fortunately, Aoi was true to his word – the place he shared with Kazuki was spacious. At least there weren’t elbows jabbing into his ribs constantly. But it fit nobody’s definition of a small, intimate gathering.

There was a group of guitarists crammed around the couch and living room table discussing, well, guitar stuff. There was another group clustered around the big screen TV on the other side of the room, which had a PS4 hooked up and was currently displaying a game involving two characters blasting away at monsters. Two people were, of course, playing; the others were backseat driving. (“You should have gone behind that rock! You’re leaving yourself vulnerable shooting like that.”)

And then there was the group clustered in the kitchen, who were just smoking and drinking and talking. At this point, Ruki wouldn’t be surprised to find a group just casually gabbing in the bathroom.

He just wanted to find a place to sit down and chill for a few moments before finding a group to settle in with. Good luck with that happening. Every chair in the place was taken.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t know why he was finding this all so annoying. Well, in a way, he did. This was going to be the first Christmas Eve when he’d be alone.

Ruki hadn’t had a serious boyfriend in a long time. Instead, he had a group of friends-with-benefits – guys he casually fooled around with. He had always spent this love-love holiday with one of them, eating the traditional chicken and cake and then indulging in pleasure. He’d been comfortable with the arrangement, and so had they.

Problem was, during the last 12 months, all those friends-with-benefits had settled down with actual boyfriends. Byou had finally gotten up the nerve to confess to Jin (and vice versa). Ryoga was with Kouki, Shou had strengthened his bonds with Hiroto. Ruki was very happy for all of them, of course – he genuinely cared for them all, he was happy they’d found love.

It didn’t take the ache out of the fact that he was alone tonight. Especially since he was surrounded by not only the new couples, but the long-standing ones – Tora and Saga, Kai and Uruha, and of course, their charming hosts themselves.

He tried to be blasé about it. There were plenty of fish in the sea, right? And it wasn’t as if he were the first guy in the world to be alone on Christmas. Still, it was annoying.

He pulled out a cigarette and glanced around. Was that an empty chair he spotted in the corner of the room? Oh, yes, it was. He was going to get to it before anyone else could . . .

And at that moment, a pink streak zoomed in front of him and plunked into the seat. When the streak materialized into a person, Ruki could see it was a young man of shortish stature, impeccably made up (with an emphasis on the lips), wearing all black, including the fedora he had perched on his head. And, yes, his hair was pink.

Ruki was baffled. This guy looked vaguely familiar, but . . . where the hell had he come from? He wasn't with their company, he knew that. “Who are you?” he said, aloud.

“Oh, I’m a friend of Ryoga,” the newcomer said. “We went on tour together earlier this year – in Europe.”

Okay, Ruki had heard something about BORN going on tour with another band, and it wasn’t a PSC one, but he had been busy with their tour or launching Vital Material or his new collections for Black Moral or all of the above to have been paying close attention. “How was it?” he said.

“The foreign audiences are a lot wilder,” the newcomer said. “And more likely to throw bras at the stage.”

“If you like that sort of thing,” Ruki said.

“What sort of thing?” said the newcomer, looking slightly amused. “Bras? Or what’s in them?”

“Well, is it the sort of thing you like?” Ruki said.

“I’m not picky,” said the newcomer. “Either gender is fine with me, as far as I like what I see?”

And before Ruki knew it, he was replying, “Well, do you like what you see now?” Why the fuck was he doing that? Oh, he didn’t know – something about the way that full mouth seemed to hold endless sensual possibilities? The erotic, purring tone of the voice? The fact that you just couldn’t keep your eyes away from his face?

“I like what I see a lot,” the newcomer said. “I always have.”

“Well, then, we’d better get names out of the way before we go any further,” Ruki said. Because he wanted to be able to put a name to what he was staring at, dammit.

“I know your name, Ruki,” the other one said. “And I’m Yuuki.”

Well, fuck, he should have known that. The sex god vocalist of Lycaon. Yes, that was the band that had gone to Europe with BORN.

“Well, now that we know that,” Ruki said “what are we going to do next?”

“Why don’t we go somewhere quieter than this?” Yuuki said.

“Fuck, you move fast,” Ruki said.

“I mean, to talk,” Yuuki said. “I’ve been listening to this” – he jerked his head in the direction of the guitarists – “and wished there were other vocalists I could talk to. But most of the vocalists are busy doing that” – he pointed at the video game, which had switched from the much more involved PS4 shooter to the Wii U and Mario Kart. Shou and Byou were each propelling a cart around the virtual track.

Ruki peered down the hall. “I don’t think anyone’s using their guest room,” he said. “We could go in there.”

“Sounds good,” Yuuki said. “Just let me grab a drink.”

Ruki followed him over to the bar. Okay, so he had a nice ass, too. Very nice, in fact. It was almost as hard to take your eyes off of as his face.

Maybe, just maybe, he’d be spared from being alone on Christmas. This was starting to look like a fucking Christmas miracle.

* * *

They sat on the floor, with Yuuki’s drink and Ruki’s Orangina bottle sitting beside them, and an ashtray between them. Both drinks ended up being refilled a couple of times during their conversation.

Ruki still was unable to keep his eyes away from the other man, of course. He seemed to communicate with his whole body whenever he talked – eyes, hands, lips moving together in a perfectly matched flow. But he also didn’t let Yuuki’s beauty distract him too much from what the other man was saying.

Ruki suddenly realized he really wanted another vocalist to talk to as well.

They discussed their experiences touring overseas, and about lyric writing, and the difficulties of whipping a crowd into a headbanging frenzy while keeping just enough control to keep people from getting hurt. They discussed their bandmates, the difficulties Lycaon had with lineup changes, the challenges Ruki faced when he realized his band was having problems around the Division era.

“You know,” Ruki said, about halfway through his second Orangina, “this is the first time I’ve done this in a long time.”

“Done what?” Yuuki said.

“Met someone who’s been through a lot of the same shit I have,” Ruki said. “When you’re in a band, you tend to make the band your little insular world. You don’t reach out to, well . . . other people outside your bubble.” Well, except his old friends-with-benefits, and he’d known them for as long as they’d been at PSC. Yuuki was a fresh perspective.

“You don’t have time, usually,” Yuuki said. “You’re always going from one thing to another. You finish touring behind a single, and then you start touring behind an album.”

“And we wouldn’t have it any other way, would we?” Ruki said. “We’d be bored out of our fucking minds if we weren’t always on the move.”

“Bored? I’d be worse than bored, I’d go insane,” Yuuki said.

“Maybe we should have vocalist meetings, the way the guitarists do,” said Ruki.

Yuuki shook his head. “I prefer doing it like this,” he said. “More . . . intimate.” As he said that, he leaned over toward Ruki, putting his hand over the other man’s.

Ruki felt his breath catch in his throat. Okay, they both knew they were going to end up on that bed sooner or later, but still . . . that didn’t make the moment any less electric.

“Just how intimate?” he said, his eyes locking with Yuuki’s, not looking away. His hand turned so now he was he running his fingers up Yuuki’s wrist. Was he as kinky as his image, Ruki wondered? Did he like to have those wrists bound while he was being fucked?

“That depends on what you want,” Yuuki said, his voice becoming even more of a sexy purr as he leaned over toward Ruki.

Ruki closed the distance between them rapidly. The other man’s lips were just as soft as he thought they’d be, and he wasted no time in kissing deeper, harder. He felt Yuuki’s arms wrap around him and pull him closer, and he responded by flat-out plundering the other vocalist’s mouth with his tongue.

And Yuuki was giving just as good as he got – just like Ruki thought he would. The tongue that pressed against his was firm, insistent, rubbing against Ruki’s in a slow, sensual way.

When they broke apart, both of them were panting – and reaching for each other’s clothes. “You don’t know how fucking much I want you on that bed and naked,” Ruki almost growled as he got Yuuki’s shirt unfastened, pushing it aside . . .

The skin that was revealed was smooth and flawless, and Ruki had an urge to explore every inch of it as it was recovered. He leaned over to kiss the younger man’s neck, jaw, collarbone, scraping his teeth across the edge of his shoulder blade . . .

“Oh, yes,” Yuuki moaned, which made Ruki bite harder, nipping at his shoulder, bringing about a louder noise. And fuck, that was going straight to Ruki’s cock.

He pulled back from the younger vocalist just long enough to shed every bit of his clothes, because they were starting to feel tight and confining and he just wanted them fucking gone. While he was doing that, Yuuki stood up, dropped his unfastened shirt to the floor, and followed that with his pants and underwear.

He then got on the bed on his back, propping himself up on his elbows, and lifted and parted his legs, brazenly giving Ruki a look at everything he had to offer – cock, balls, ass. Yuuki gave Ruki a heavy-lidded glance and said, “So are you going to stay down there all day, or . . .”

Ruki was on the bed in two seconds, pushing Yuuki to the bed, grabbing his hands and pulling them over his head, holding the wrists in place. This wasn’t something he did that often, but now that it was happening . . . oh, fuck. He was on fire. He leaned over, his mouth enveloping Yuuki’s nipple, sucking hard, tonguing. The noises of pleasure from his partner were primal, earthy, and absolutely delicious.

Ruki began to suck the other hardened bud, scraping it with his teeth, bringing a shudder from the other man. He raised his head to lick all the way back up to those lips, which he traced with his tongue.

“I want you to ride my cock,” Ruki said. “Do you want it? Do you want that inside you?”

“Yes,” Yuuki moaned. “I want you deep.”

“What else do you want?” Ruki said.

“I want to suck you,” Yuuki moaned.

Ruki released his wrists and got up on his knees. He watched the other man kneel in front of him, then bend over, what a perfect little whore he made, that lovely ass up in the air, the pink head lowering toward his cock . . .

But before he got down to business, Ruki had an idea. He reached down and grabbed something from his discarded pants.

And then, those plush lips were around his hardness, and for a moment, he couldn’t think of anything but the sudden rush of pleasure, the feel of his cock sinking into more and more of that lush, wet heat.

He raised his right hand, which was holding his belt, folded over into a loop shape. He brought it down, cracking the leather strap across that ass – just a light smack, enough to cause a sharp sting. Yuuki jumped and shuddered, obviously not expecting that.

Pleased with the reaction, Ruki delivered another spank, and this time, Yuuki moaned around his cock, sucking harder, raising his ass up for another hit. Ruki gladly delivered, aiming the belt crossways so he smacked both cheeks at the same time.

And then Yuuki answered that by taking Ruki in deep, so fucking deep that Ruki thought he was being engulfed. He threw his head back, moaning loudly, thrusting upward into that soft, wet heat. Much more of that, and he was going to lose it and pour come down the beauty’s throat.

“If you want me to fuck you,” Ruki murmured, “stop that and get on all fours.”

Yuuki pulled back, slowly and reluctantly, and turned around, kneeling with his head on his folded arms, ass presented for preparation.

Ruki leaned over, tenderly kissing the marks on those perfectly formed cheeks that had been made by his belt, rubbing his face against them. He raised his head to go for his discarded pants, which had lube in the pocket – when he noticed someone had laid out condoms and lube on the nighttable.

Aoi and Kazuki, it seems, were anticipating someone using the room that night, and not just for a catnap.

No matter. The condoms and lube were here, Ruki was going to use them. He opened the bottle and poured its contents on his fingers , wasting no time in pushing one into that entrance. God, his ass was so deliciously tight . . .

“Oh, fuck yes,” Yuuki moaned as Ruki began to thrust the finger in and out. “I want you in me. I want to feel that hard cock . . .”

“You’ll get it,” Ruki said, sliding a second finger in with the first. “You’re going to sit on that thing and fuck yourself on it until you scream. And I want to watch you do it. I want to see how hot you are when you’re getting fucked.”

By the time the third finger went in, Yuuki was thrusting backward, trying to open himself up as much as he could. “Keep going,” he murmured. “I need to have it . . .”

“You’re eager,” Ruki said. “You’re just hungry for it, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Yuuki moaned. “I need your cock. Please . . .”

Ruki couldn’t tear the condom packet fast enough. He rolled on its contents and poured on more lube, than lay on his back on the bed, sitting up so he could watch Yuuki straddle him, keeping his eyes on Ruki’s.

He started to lower himself slowly, and Ruki couldn’t keep his eyes off him, he looked like the very essence of sin itself, his slender body shamelessly displayed, cock hard and at attention, pink hair spilling around his shoulders . . .

And then, there was the tight heat encasing him. Fuck, Yuuki felt so good, it was like he was clutching onto and caressing him with his whole body. This was incredible.

“Fuck yourself,” Ruki told him. “Make yourself feel good.”

Yuuki began to thrust, slowly, and as he did, his hands started to move across his own body . . . running along his sides, over his chest, pinching and caressing his own nipples, then up over his neck . . . one finger slid into the plush lips, and he sucked at it, eagerly.

It was like watching a porno and fucking it at the same time. Yuuki seemed to be taking as much pleasure in the show he was putting on for Ruki as he was from the feeling of the hard cock sliding through him – it was obvious in the long moans he let out as his tongue slid along his own fingers, as his other hand played across his belly, moving downward, flirting with touching his cock, then retreating upward again.

And meanwhile his hips were thrusting harder, faster, grinding down on the hardness in him. Ruki was lifting his own hips to thrust along with him, to get as deep in him as he could, not taking his eyes off the spectacle in front of him.

Yuuki reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock, and Ruki covered it with his, both of them stroking him together as their breathing grew heavier, the moans louder.

Ruki could feel the familiar heat in his belly, the tightness in his balls. He knew he was going to come, but he tried to hold back, because he wanted to be in this beauty for as long as possible . . .

Yuuki’s motions suddenly became erratic, his hips jerking, and he gasped, “Fuck, Ruki, I’m coming, I’m . . .” He suddenly let out a loud, primal cry, throwing his head back, pink hair spilling and spilling and sticking to sweat-soaked skin, cock pouring white over their joined hands . . .

The sight finally set Ruki off. His whole body arched forward as he let out a hoarse cry, and he poured and poured himself out, certain he was overflowing the condom, there was so very much.

Yuuki collapsed on top of him, and they kissed, both still panting. Ruki wrapped both arms around him, closing his eyes. Yuuki clung to him. They didn’t have to say anything – they were communicating without words that this was an intense, amazing experience for them both.

Finally, Yuuki moved, raising his head to kiss Ruki again, then peering at the clock on the nightstand. “Mmm, it’s midnight,” he said. “Merry Christmas.”

“It’s Christmas?” Ruki turned his head. Damn, they’d been in this room longer than he thought. The others must have thought they’d gone home. Then again, as loud as they’d both come? They probably knew exactly what they were doing.

Not that Ruki fucking cared.

“I just got all the Christmas gift I need,” Yuuki said, brushing Ruki’s hair away from his face.

“Mmm, the gift-giving doesn’t have to end here,” Ruki said. “We could go back to my place, and . . .”

There was the sound of a knock on the door. Both new lovers instantly froze.

“You don’t have to answer it,” came Aoi’s voice on the other side. “I just wanted you to know you have the guest room for the night – no need to rush. Have fun!”

They looked at each other. “Guess I don’t have to ask if they heard us,” Ruki said.

“We can always take him up on the offer,” Yuuki said. “We don’t have to go out in the cold. We can just stay here all night, and . . .” He ran a finger down the center of Ruki’s chest.

“I’m getting you in my bed eventually, though,” Ruki said. “Next night we’re both free, you’re coming over to my place, we’re going to have dinner and talk, and then I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

He hadn’t even realized he’d been thinking beyond this night until the words were out. But once they were, they felt good, and right.

“I’m not turning down that offer, either,” Yuuki said – and that made Ruki feel happy. Because he was obviously thinking beyond this night, too.

“Merry Christmas, then,” Ruki said, kissing his new lover. He’d gotten what he wanted, all right – he wasn’t alone on Christmas.

If this went the way he hoped, and the one-night thing definitely panned out into a full-blown relationship, he’d never be alone on Christmas again.

* * *

Aoi came back into the living room. “Sorry, guys, you all lost the guest room for the night,” he said.

“Like we expected anything different?” Uruha replied. “After we heard what was going on . . .”

“Your idea worked, by the way,” Kouki told Ryoga. “They disappeared less than an hour into the party.”

“Of course it worked,” Ryoga said. “I know both of them, don’t I?”

“You brought Yuuki here just to introduce him to Ruki?” Kai said.

“I didn’t introduce them,” Ryoga said. “I brought him to the party, but they just kind of met up on their own. Which means they were meant to meet up.”

“If you believe in that kind of thing,” Reita said.

“What, you don’t believe in Christmas miracles?” Aoi said.

“Well, miracle or not, we know Ruki’s having a good time tonight, right?” Kazuki said. He raised his glass in a toast. “Here’s to Ruki and Yuuki – because SOMEBODY is getting his Christmas stocking stuffed!” Everyone laughed and raised their own glasses as well.

“So, Kai, you were saying you wanted an intimate gathering?” Aoi said. “Well, we had a few more people than that – but it was a gathering, and people got intimate.”

This brought about more laughter, and Aoi went across the room to get another drink. Kazuki followed him. “Aoi, if they’re in the guest room, that means we’ll hear them . . .”

“We’ll put music on,” Aoi said. “Not loud enough to disturb them but loud enough to protect their privacy.”

“As loud as they were . . .” Kazuki said.

Aoi put an arm around him. “Hey, it’s our own private porno soundtrack, right? They might inspire us to give them a show in return.” He’d long had a fantasy of fucking Kazuki in the same room with another couple who were doing the same thing, so they could watch each other – he wasn’t going to interrupt the new pairing now, but maybe down the line, they’d be up for it.

Kazuki gave him a playful swat. “Aoi!” he said.

Aoi hugged him. “Let’s just be happy for them,” he said. “I’ve wanted Ruki to find someone – REALLY find someone, not just one-night friends-with-benefits-things – for a long time. If Yuuki is it? It really is a Christmas miracle. If not? At least he’s having a good time tonight. And so will we.”

Aoi held his lover closer, looking over at his party guests. Nobody else could remember who suggested the idea of an intimate Christmas gathering, true – but he remembered very well. It was him – because he knew this was exactly what would happen. Small party would turn into huge bash would turn into opportunity for Ruki to find happiness.

And if that truly panned out? It would be worth believing in corny old Christmas legends.


End file.
